Quiero decirte que te amo
by Shakka DV
Summary: Ranma dejo ir a aAkane por tonto, ahora quiere recuperarla, ¿lo lograra?(cap 9 arriba)
1. Quiero Decirte que te Amo

Quiero decirte que te amo

By:

Shakka D' V.

Han pasado tres largos años desde la boda fallida, aquella en la que ella estuvo dispuesta a dar el gran paso y el...el prefirió su cura, eso la lastimo, ella en verdad lo deseaba, pero una vez mas el rompió su corazón, se comporto como un verdadero baka, aunque casi siempre era a si con ella, por algunos momento, sobre todo cuando estaban los dos solos, algunas veces llego a pensar que el sentía algo por ella, algo como lo que ella siente por el, pero no, justo en ese momento el se encargaba de demostrarle lo contrario, durante los meses que siguieron a la boda, si es que a eso se le pudo llamar boda, las cosas no mejoraron por mas que ella lo intento, por mas que lo hacia el se alejaba mas, las peleas aumentaron, junto con el dolor en su corazón, por un tiempo las cosas se normalizaron, pero nunca volvieron a ser como antes de la boda, con el paso de los años ella se resigno, simplemente dejo de creer en ese sentimiento en su interior, por lo que cuando llego el momento de entrar a la universidad, ella decidió entrar a una lejos del Dojo, de Nerima, de el...

Ahora que esta en la universidad, lejos de el, de todos, se ha podido dar cuenta de una cosa, aun lo ama, que nunca dejo de hacerlo y que tal vez nunca lo hará.

[En uno de los patios de Todai*]

Akane se encuentra sentada debajo de un árbol, pensando, recordando la última vez que lo vio...

Flash Back

Akane se encontraba en su cuarto terminando de arreglar su maleta, trataba de no llevar cosas que le recordaran su existencia, pero era casi imposible, todo, de una u otra forma se lo recordaban.

Se acerco a su escritorio y ahí estaba, la única foto que se tomaron juntos, solo ellos dos, sus caras estaban felices, los dos sonreían como dos enamorados, pero eran solo las apariencias, nunca fue verdad, la tomo entre sus manos tentada a llevarla consigo, miro por un momento la foto y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

- Por que todo tuvo que pasar de esta forma Ranma? Por que?-

Beso la foto y la dejo en su lugar, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta sacándole un pequeño susto

- Quien?-

- Soy yo Akane, puedo pasar?-

Dudo un momento

- Si, pasa-

la puerta se abrió lentamente, haciendo mas lenta su agonía, Ranma entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, el silencio reino por unos instantes, hasta que Ranma hablo

- Que es lo que traes en las manos?-

Akane se fijo, era la foto

- No es nada-

La dejo en el escritorio, bocabajo, para que Ranma no viera de que se trataba, se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba y empezó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente, Ranma solo la veía, hubo otro breve lapso de silencio, pero no duro mucho

- Asi que te vas hoy-

- Si-

Contesto Akane de un modo frió, Ranma sentía que se le rompía el corazón

- Crei que te ibas la otra semana-

- A si era, pero preferí adelantar el viaje-

Akane cerro su maleta, Ranma se paro detrás de ella evitando que se fuera, puso sus manos en sus hombros y le hablo al oído

- Por que?-

- Que Ranma?-

- Por que te vas?-

- Que mas da-

Ranma la apretó contra su cuerpo y le susurro al oído

- Akane... yo...-

Akane se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de Ranma, lentamente sus labios se rosaron, su voz se oia como un suspiro

- que Ranma- 

El corazón de Akane latía con fuerza 

- Yo...te a...-

 estaban a punto de unir sus labios...y la magia se esfumo

- AKANE YA ES HORA DE IRNOS O EL TREN TE DEJARA!!!!!!!-

Era Nabiki gritando desde la planta baja, al escuchar el grito, se quedaron viendo fijamente, la exprecion de Ranma le indicaba que debia decidir hacerca de lo haria

- YA VOY!!!-

Respondió ella, Ranma se alejo de ella

- Te iras?-

Akane estaba en la puerta

- Si-

Se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a Ranma

- Que ibas a decirme?-

- No era nada importante-

Ambos podían sentir como se rompían sus corazones

- Vas a venir a la estación-

Ninguno de los dos se veía a la cara, solo miraban al piso

- No, yo...me quedare aquí, tengo cosas que hacer-

- Ya veo, entonces esto es el adiós-

- Si, creo que si-

- Entonces...Adiós-

- Adiós-

Se miraron a los ojos, dieron un paso para acortar la distancia entre los dos cuando...

- AKANE YA ES HORA, APURATE!!!!-

Akane se asusto un poco y regreso a la puerta, lo miro por ultima vez a los ojos y salio corriendo del cuarto

Ranma aun continuaba en el cuarto, no podía creer que había dejado que se fuera, volteo a ver la habitación y ahí estaba, lo único que había quedado en el cuarto era el objeto que Akane sostenía en sus manos cuando el entro, lo tomo y vio de lo que se trataba

- Ella tenia razón, no era nada-

Y lo dejo en la misma posición en la que Akane la había dejado, bocabajo

Ranma salio de la habitación

Fin del flash back

Akane seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido la saco de su trance

- AKANE!!!!!-

Alguien le gritaba a lo lejos

- Que?-

Ese alguien parecía venir a toda prisa, haciendo que los demás estudiantes se hicieran a un lado, dio un gran salto por arriba de una de las bancas y callo a un lado de Akane.

- Hola Akane-

Akane estaba algo sacada de onda

- Hola Niki?!-

Miro lo que estaba a un lado de Niki

- Que es eso?-

- Una patineta, será mi nuevo transporte escolar-

- Que paso con los patines?-

- Me prohibieron usarlos después de que caí arriba de la profesora de Anatomía al hacer un riel enfrente de la biblioteca-

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Akane

- Y la bicicleta?-

- Lo mismo después de que salí volando hacia el campo de fútbol americano por culpa de una rampa defectuosa y aplaste al capitán del equipo-

La gota aumento de tamaño

- Eres el colmo-

- Que!!!! No tiene nada de malo ser activa-

- No tiene nada de malo, pero tu llegas al punto del desastre-

- Neeeeeee!!!! Mejor cambiemos de tema-

- Esta bien-

- Oye, que dejo de tarea el profesor Nakeda?-

Akane estaba en las nubes

- Akane?-

No respondía

- Akane-

Nada

- AKANE!!!!-

- Que?-

- En que estas pensando?-

- En nada-

- No será un nada llamado Ranma Saotome-

- No digas tonterías, el...el ya no me interesa-

Akane se exalto un poco, Niki puso una cara picara

- Estas segura?-

- Si!!!-

- Esta bien te creo, cambiemos de tema y dime que dejo de tarea el Nakeda-

Akane saco unas hojas de su carpeta

- Toma-

Niki las reviso y encontró algo fuera de lo normal

- Que esto?-

- Que?-

Niki se levanto algo exaltada

- Lo sabia!!!! tu aun lo quieres-

Akane volteo a verla

- De que esas hablando, ya te dije que....-

- Entonces por que escribiste esto?-

Dijo Niki poniendo el papel en la cara de Akane

- Dame eso Niki!!-

- Admite que lo quieres-

- Dámelo es algo que nunca debí haber escrito-

- No, tienes que enviársela-

- NO!!!-

Justo en ese momento apareció su enorme mazo

- Bueno ya, no te pongas asi, ten aquí esta-

- Muchas gracias Niki-

dijo Akane algo molesta

- Pero yo sigo diciendo que se la envíes, tu misma  me has dicho que el estuvo apunto de decirte "eso" el DIA que te fuiste-

- Parecía, pero no lo hizo y dejo que me fuera-

= Dios, y ha comenzado la historia de nunca acabar = penso Niki

- Si en verdad le importara me hubiera detenido o me habría buscado-

- Hay Akane, tu misma me has dicho que los dos son muy orgullosos y que les cuesta trabajo expresar lo que sienten, o no?-

- Si-

- Entonces por que te quejas, además no piensas que a el también le dolió lo de la boda y el que tu te fueras sin decir nada, ni dar razones-

- Pues...-

- Además, por lo que se, lo mas seguro es que el este en las mismas condiciones que tu-

- Por que dices eso?-

- Por que el tampoco sabe que tu lo quieres =Además tengo algunos informantes = -

- Si anda ponte de su parte-

- No me estoy poniendo de su parte, por lo que me cuentas se que es un verdadero tarado, pero una cosa es verdad-

- Que cosa?-

- No pueden continuar con esta situación-

- Que situación?-

Niki toma una facción burlesca

- La de: Te amo, no te amo, te odio, no te odio... etc, etc-

- Muy chistosa Niki ¬¬-

- Tomando en cuenta todo lo que te he dicho ¿que piensas hacer?-

- Nada-

- Pero que!!!! Akane te das cuenta de que estas tomando una actitud muy...muy...-

- Muy que?-

- Muy....ya se me olvido lo que te iba a decir ajajajajajaja-

Akane callo de espaldas

- Mejor dejemos este tema por la paz-

- Pero que va a pasar con Ranma y tu, la carta y...-

- Lo mismo de siempre, nada-

- Pero...pero...-

- Pero nada Niki-

Akane voltea a ver el reloj

- Es mejor que regresemos, ya debió haber comenzado la clase del Prof. Nakeda-

Niki se quede con una cara de inconformidad

- Por que nunca me dejan divertirme?-

Akane pudo escuchar eso

- Niki...-

- Bueno ya....mejor vamonos-

Mientras tanto en un pequeño distrito de Tokio llamado Nerima...

Ranma caminaba lentamente por las pequeñas calles de la ciudad que había sido su hogar los últimos 6 años, estaba algo distraído y no se fijaba por donde caminaba, por esta razón termino estrellándose contra un poste

= Diablos eso dolió=

Ranma volteo a ver a hacia los lados para ver en donde estaba y descubrió que sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta el parque, un lugar que le traía muchos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos...

=Akane...=

Comenzó a pesar en ella...una vez mas, y admitámoslo, por mas que quisiera nunca podría dejar de pensar en ella, estaba consiente de lo que ella significaba en su vida, y desde que ella se fue se había estado culpando por la decisión de Akane ya que fue provocada por su cobardía, por no haberle dicho que la amaba, por haber sido tan tonto y no haberse dado cuenta de todo eso.

Ranma dio unas cuantas vueltas por el parque, pasando por los lugares que en algún momento llegaron a significar algo en la relación entre los dos y con la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella se encontrara ahí esperándolo, pero a la vez sabia que eso solo era una vaga ilusión de su imaginación, ella estaba lejos y quizás no la volvería a ver, muchas veces intento hacerse a la idea de que la había perdido para siempre pero su corazón siempre le llevaba la contraria, ya que con cualquier cosa pensaba en ella, evitando poder olvidarla.

Las horas han pasado y Ranma regreso a su casa, no el Dojo, el había abandonado el Dojo unos meses después de la partida de Akane, no soportaba estar en ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos de Akane; el regreso a vivir con sus padres

- Ya llegue!!!!-

Su madre lo recibió emocionada

- Ranma hijo que bueno que llegaste-

- Que pasa mama-

- Mira quien vino a visitarnos-

Por un instante Ranma pensó que se trataba de Akane, se emociono y camino rápidamente hacia el comedor, al entrar se dio una gran sorpresa

- Hola Ranma-

- Hola... Kasumi-

- Iré por un poco de te-

- Si mama-

- Como estas Ranma?-

- Bien-

- Estas seguro?-

- Por que lo dices-

- Por Akane-

- Ella ya no esta, prefirió irse-

- Eso es verdad, pero tu no hiciste nada por detenerla-

Ranma no respondió, estuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Ranma decidió hablar

- Que sabes de ella?-

- Que bueno que la mencionas, es por eso que vine-

- De que hablas?-

- Te llego esto a la casa, lo mando una amiga de Akane llamada Niki, dice que esta escrito por Akane pero que no se atrevió a mandarlo-

Abrió su bolsa y saco un sobre, entregándoselo a Ranma

- Aquí tienes-

Ranma lo abrió y empezó a leer

CARTA:

Ranma:

No se como empezar pero es algo que he sentido casi desde que te conocí, fueron muchas las veces que intente decirlo pero sin saber porque algo hacia que no lo dijera, ya sea el orgullo, odio, celos, no se, fueron muchas cosas, cosas que me lastimaron y que tal vez a ti también te lastimaron.

Esto es algo difícil de decir ahora después de tanto tiempo, los dos estamos separados, no nos hemos visto en varios años, no sabemos como estamos en lo que a sentimientos se refiere, se que el compromiso aun sigue en pie aunque ya seamos mayores de edad, pero no se tal vez lo que me ibas a decir el día que me fui ya se lo abras dicho a otra, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, no se, no quiero saber, no quiero sufrir.

Yo solo quiero decirte que _desde el fondo de mi ser, de la piel a lo mas hondo_

_De este inútil orgullo que tanto nos hizo sufrir..._

_del silencio que hay en mi..._

_Desde estas ganas mías de vivir..._

_Quiero decirte que te amo_

_Que no te cambio por ninguno, aunque no lo creas desde que me aleje no he salido con nadie, lo que siento es mas fuerte que yo_

_Quiero decirte que te amo_

_Por que eres tan igual a mi, cuando por nada discutíamos_

_Y luego te cerrabas en ti..._

_Del peor de mis fallos, que fueron bastantes pero creo que no fui la única que se equivoco...._

_Del error por el que pague, por el que estoy pagando...._

Cuantas veces no quise hablarte _de un teléfono del centro_, pero el orgullo me lo impedía

_De mis ganas de vencer a este orgullo y poder estar contigo_

_De la dicha que siento al saber que tal vez sientes lo mismo por mi_

Desde que me enseñaste a sonreír...

_Quiero decirte: estoy aquí, esperando vencer este orgullo que me impide estar a tu lado, o que tal vez tu decidas venir, pero no se_

Se que _aunque me aleje de tu lado, tras la ventana de un taxi_, nunca he dejado de sentir esto

_Debo decirte que te amo_

_Por que es mi única verdad_

Intento decirlo _desde el blanco de la pagina_ donde escribo

_Desde mi fragilidad, aunque creas que no tengo_

_Desde mi carta te cuento todo lo que siento_

_Desde mi sinceridad, que es lo único que me queda_

_Quiero decirte que te amo_

_Por que eres como yo_

_Porque..._

_Te amo_

Con esto no pretendo cambiar lo que tal vez sientes en este momento, solo quiero que sepas lo que por tanto tiempo guarde y que ya no puedo seguir escondiendo. Espero volver a verte algún día no muy lejano, ya sin orgullo ni rencores, ya sea como amigos o algo mas...

Me despido no sin antes decirte una vez mas que te amo y que tal vez nunca deje de hacerlo

Akane

Ranma estaba sin habla, no sabia que hacer o sentir, estaba confundido, Kasumi lo saco de ese estado

- Que pasa Ranma?-

- Nada...solo es algo que no esperaba, no al menos de esta forma-

- Y que vas a hacer?-

- No se-

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de Todai...

- AKANEEEEEE!!!! YA ME VOY!!!!-

- A donde vas Niki?-

- Saldré de viaje por unos días a visitar a un amigo-

- Espera!!!-

- Adiós!!!-

Y la puerta se cerro

- Esta nunca va a cambiar-

Pensaba Akane mientras salía de su cuarto

Esa misma noche en Nerima...

Ranma caminaba algo distraído por la calle, la carta de Akane le había dado una sacudida a sus sentimientos, si bien sabia que aun la amaba, no sabia que hacer respecto a la forma en la que Akane se lo dice, y aunque esta feliz por eso no sabe como actuar al respecto...

Sin que se diera cuenta una sombra lo seguía...

- Asi que este es el famoso Ranma Saotome, hay que ver que tan fuerte es-

Y asi como apareció de la nada, decidió atacar a Ranma

- Hiiiiiyaa!!!!-

Ranma estaba algo confundido

- Qué?!-

CONTINUARA....

He aquí el primer capitulo de mi nueva creación....se que tal vez se les haga algo confuso, pero para eso aquí una pequeñas explicaciones

*TODAI: Es la abreviatura del nombre de la universidad mas prestigiada de tokio y por tal motivo una de las de mas difícil ingreso(si desean un ejemplo vean love hina...ese keitaro)

sobre lo que esta estudiando Akane...pues lo pense vastante y me decidi por medicina, tal ves digan que es lo que siempre ponen pero es lo unico que me imagino a lo que se podria dedicar...si lo se en mi fic "los sentimientos no se olvidan" puse que era reportera pero era lo que mejor concordaba ya que Ranma era cantante...pero en fin, creo que en este fic pondre a Ranma como estudiante de leyes, o no se, tal ves se me ocurra algo....

bueno creo que es todo....a se me olvidaba...aqui tambien puse a la intrepida, activa y algo ocurrente(por no decir extraña) Niki Mitsu, para los que me conocen(sobre todo mi hermana) ya saben quien es....

Ahora si me despido, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Para comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, maldiciones, moxibustiones favor de escribir a:

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com

nos vemos!!!!!!


	2. Deciciones y Acciones

Decisiones y Acciones

By

Shakka D' V

En el capitulo anterior:

Esa misma noche en Nerima...

Ranma caminaba algo distraído por la calle, la carta de Akane le había dado una sacudida a sus sentimientos, si bien sabia que aun la amaba, no sabia que hacer respecto a la forma en la que Akane se lo dice, y aunque esta feliz por eso no sabe como actuar al respecto...

Sin que se diera cuenta una sombra lo seguía...

- Asi que este es el famoso Ranma Saotome, hay que ver que tan fuerte es-

Y asi como apareció de la nada, decidió atacar a Ranma

- Hiiiiiyaa!!!!-

Ranma estaba algo confundido

- Qué?!-

[apartir de aquí el capitulo new]

----------------------------------------------

Pero aun asi logro esquivar el ataque

- Veo que eres rápido Ranma Saotome-

- Quien eres?-

- Alguien que te conoce mas de lo que crees-

- Eso ya lo veremos-

Y asi comenzó una batalla con las fuerzas bastante equilibradas

- Truco de las castañas!!!!-

Gritaba Ranma mientras intentaba golpear a la "sombra", pero por mas que lo intentara no podía, ella le mostraba técnicas que nunca había visto...

- Multi imágenes!!!-

- Que diablos?!-

De la nada aparecieron varias sombras idénticas a la original, sin darse cuenta quedo completamente rodeado y cada vez se sorprendía mas ya que cada copia usaba diferentes golpes y patadas, haciendo que Ranma saliera disparado contra el muro...

- Que decepción, me habían dicho que eras mas fuerte, que nadie te había vencido, pero creo que eso ya no es verdad...no, no ,no-

Ranma aun no podía sacarse de la pared

- Quien eres? y que haces aquí?-

La sombra se sorprendió un poco

- Ya se me había olvidado ^-^U-

- Que cosa?-

- El motivo por el que vine a buscarte-

- Cual es?-

- Cual era...?-

Ranma se fue retirando lentamente de la pared, en su cara se podía percibir el dolor que sentía a causa de los golpes recibidos

- No me acuerdo..._._-

- Déjame ver si entendí, vienes hasta aquí, me ganas y no te acuerdas cual es la razón de todo esto?-

- Si...-

- ¬¬ no lo puedo creer-

- Lo se, yo tampoco...jajajajajajajajaja ^-^U-

Hubo un pequeño silencio

- Ya me acorde!!!!-

Ranma volteo a verla

- Entonces ya sabes cual es la razón de que estés aquí?-

- Si!!! ^-^-

- Cual es?-

La alegre expresión de la sombra paso a ser seria

- Si no me equivoco, tu conoces a Akane Tendo verdad?-

- Si...pero que tiene que ver ella en esto?-

- Ella es la razón por la cual estoy aquí-

- Como? No entiendo?-

- Tu la quieres verdad?-

- Eso no es algo que te importe-

- Eso no es cierto...me importa mas de lo que imaginas...-

Ranma estaba confundido, no entendía que estaba pasando

- Se que eres su prometido, pero que ella se fue hace ya varios años, dejando esa relación en suspenso-

- Como sabes todo eso?-

-Muy fácil...-

La expresión de la sombra cambio nuevamente, paso su brazo por el cuello de Ranma poniéndolo a su altura

- Soy Niki Mitsu la única y original compañera de casa de Akane y estoy aquí para que nos pongamos deacuerdo de cómo le vas a decir que la quieres-

- QUE!?-

- Anda ya es tarde, vamos al Dojo, Kasumi nos esta esperando-

- Que?-

- Anda Vamos!!-

- Pero...-

- Que?-

- Yo ya no vivo en el Dojo-

- Ya veo...no hay problema, vamos!!!-

Ranma seguía sin entender y asi los dos emprendieron su marcha al Dojo.

[Mientras tanto en el Dojo]

-Para que tantos preparativos Kasumi?-

- Oh! Que Nabiki no te dijo nada papá?-

- No-

- Niki viene de visita, hablo ayer y dijo que venia para hablar con Ranma-

- Con Ranma?-

- Si-

- Bueno, sigue con tus cosas hija-

- Si papá-

En ese momento se abrio la puerta de la entrada

- HELLO A TODOS LOS TENDO QUE HABITAN ESTA CASA!!!!!-

Y todos fueron a ver de quien se trataba

- Hola Niki!-

- Hola Kasumi, Señor Tendo-

- Creí que llegabas hasta mañana-

- Se suponía Kasumi, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, asi que tuve que venir antes-

- Ya veo-

Dijo Kasumi de un modo que parecía entender de que hablaba Niki

- Dime Niki como esta Akane-

- Bien en lo que cabe, pero shhhh que ella no sabe que estoy aquí-

En ese momento una voz se escucho desde la puerta

- Ese secreto te va a costar Niki-

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta

- Nabiki Tendo! Amiga que cuentas-

Decia Niki con un tono hipócrita mientras se acercaba a Nabiki

- Sabes que no te conviene-

- Por que?-

Niki se enojo un poco

- Se quien eres, donde vives, a que horas llegas, conosco a tu padre-

Todos se quedaron con cara de WHAT?, menos Nabiki(lo siento no pude evitarlo, tal ves no entiendan esta broma pero abra algunos que si la entienda)

- Esta bien, por esta vez quedamos a mano, pero solo por esta-

Decia Nabiki algo enojada, sabia que era una buena oportunidad para ganar dinero y se le habia escapado

- Si tu lo dices, pero no lo creo-

- y dinos Niki como te fue en el viaje-

- Muuy bien Kasumi, he tenido muy buenos negocios últimamente-

Ranma interrumpio algo desconcertado

- Por que puedo ver es que conoces a toda la familia muy bien-

- Si, muy bien-

- Claro que nos conoce bien Ranma- decia Nabiki- ella es la compañera de casa de Akane, van en el mismo grupo en la facultad y son las mejores amigas...ha y se me olvidaba el abuelo de Niki fue maestro de Dr. Tofu y sus padres sus compañeros en la facultad y nos conocemos desde niñas.-

- Vaya, por lo que veo tienes bastante historia en esta familia Niki-

- Si, y por lo que veo mas que tu, aunque si hablamos sobre Akane, creo que tu tienes mas historia...-

Dijo Niki con una cara picara, Ranma solo se puso rojo como tomate

- Todos a comer!!-

Decia Kasumi, que terminaba de acomodar las cosas en la mesa

- COMIDA!!!!!-

Grito Niki, acto seguido jalo a Ranma de la trenza y se fueron directo a cenar

[Unas horas mas tarde]

Ranma se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de Akane, ese lugar le traia muchos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos, se disponia a entrar cuando Niki aparecio...

- Momento Ranma!!!!-

El se asusto

- Q...que...pa...pasa-

- A donde crees que vas?-

- yo...yo...a ningun lado-

- Dejate de cosas, no es momento para sentimentalismos, debemos ver la manera de que Akane regrese contigo-

- Que!!!!-

- No me digas que prefieres seguir como perrito sin dueño-

- Pero que....-

- Ya, ya, ya....admitamoslo Ranma, tu la extrañas, ella te extraña y si no me equivoco harias y darias lo que fuera para que ella este contigo otra vez-

Ranma se quedo callado un momento y después hablo

- Y...y que se te ocurre Niki?-

- Eso es lo que queria escuchar, tu solo dejame que yo me hago cargo de todo, ya veras que pronto estaran juntos otra vez-

- Eso espero-

[Varios dias después]

- Bien, Ranma es hora de irnos-

- Tu crees que esto funcione- decia Ranma con una cara de preocupación

- Claro que si, no te preocupes ya esta todo preparado, tu solo acuerdate de lo que tienes que hacer, entendido-

- Estas segura de que tengo que hacer eso...-

- No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo?-

- No es eso, es solo que...-

- Nada que...crei que estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de regresar con Akane-

- Si, tienes razon-

- Que bien, entonces let's go!!!-

[al mismo tiempo en Todai]

Akane caminaba por los patios de Todai cuando escucha que alguien le habla

- AKANE ESPERA!!!!!-

Volteo a ver quien era

- Hiro?-

Este se acercaba corriendo desde lejos

- A...Akane...que...que bueno que me...escuchaste-

Decia Hiro con la respiraron entrecortada

- Que paso? Por que tanto alboroto?-

- No...no es nada-su respiración se tranquilizo- lo que pasa es que Niki nos hablo y dijo que te entregara esto- le dio una especie de tarjeta

- No te dijo cuando regresaria?-

- Dijo que tal vez hoy o mañana, sabes a donde fue?-

- No, solo tomo unas cosas y se fue, para que es la tarjeta?-

- No se-

- Te dijo algo mas?-

- Nada importante...a si, dijo que prepararamos un concierto para pasado mañana en la facultad-

- Un concierto?-

- Si, bueno te dejo por que tengo clases, bye-

- Bye-

Hiro se alejo

Akane se quedo con una cara de What?...realmente no comprendia la manera de actuar de Niki y se supone que la conocia mejor que nadie...pensandolo bien nadie conoce a Niki como la propia Niki

- Que es lo que esta planeando Niki?- decia Akane mientras miraba al infinito-espero que no termine metiendose en problemas otra vez-

y asi reanudo su marcha por los pasillos de todai

Nos vemos ene el proximo capitulo

"Hoy que te vuelvo a ver"

hawwarsitaD@hormail.com


	3. Hoy que te vuelvo a ver

Hoy que te vuelvo a ver

By:

Shakka D'V

En el capitulo anterior:

Akane caminaba por los patios de Todai cuando escucha que alguien le habla

- AKANE ESPERA!!!!!-

Volteo a ver quien era

- Hiro?-

Este se acercaba corriendo desde lejos

- A...Akane...que...que bueno que me...escuchaste-

Decía Hiro con la respiraron entrecortada

- Que paso? Por que tanto alboroto?-

- No...no es nada-su respiración se tranquilizo- lo que pasa es que Niki nos hablo y dijo que te entregara esto- le dio una especie de tarjeta

- No te dijo cuando regresaría?-

- Dijo que tal vez hoy o mañana, sabes a donde fue?-

- No, solo tomo unas cosas y se fue, para que es la tarjeta?-

- No se-

- Te dijo algo mas?-

- Nada importante...a si, dijo que preparáramos un concierto para pasado mañana en la facultad-

- Un concierto?-

- Si, bueno te dejo por que tengo clases, bye-

- Bye-

Hiro se alejo

Akane se quedo con una cara de What?...realmente no comprendía la manera de actuar de Niki y se supone que la conocía mejor que nadie...pensándolo bien nadie conoce a Niki como la propia Niki

- Que es lo que esta planeando Niki?- decía Akane mientras miraba al infinito-espero que no termine metiéndose en problemas otra vez-

y asi reanudo su marcha por los pasillos de Todai

-------------------------------------------------------------

Un Rato después...

Akane ya se encontraba en su apartamento, este se veía impecable, cada cosa en su lugar como debería ser, eso era lo que ella pensaba, aunque sabia que se estaba contradiciendo, ella no estaba en el lugar donde debería estar; pero cambiemos de tema, si el lugar realmente se veía impecable, definitivamente las cosas eran diferentes cuando estaba Niki por los alrededores, el lugar se mantenía limpio(en lo que cabe), pero ahora estaba...ya dejemos el asunto de la limpieza y regresemos a lo que nos interesa.

Akane se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor y unas cuantas pilas de libros a su alrededor(ohh eso me trae tantos recuerdos...), aparentemente se veía tranquila, pero su cabeza era otra cosa

= Arrghh....Voy a matar a Niki!!!!! Se desaparece sin decir nada y me deja todo el trabajo de Metodología a mi sola!!!!!=

Después de este pensamiento, decidió que ya era suficiente dejaría de hacer el trabajo y esperaría a que Niki regresara y ella lo terminara, cerro los libros y se levanto de la mesa alejándose un poco, al voltear a ver el resto del apartamento, sintió como un gran sentimiento de soledad la llenaba por dentro, volteo a ver sus libros, su cabeza solo atino a llenarse de recuerdos

Flash Back

Son como las 1:00 am, el Dojo Tendo se encontraba paz, una gran paz que solo se podía sentir a estas horas de la noche...bueno a veces...

La luz del cuarto de Akane era la única que se encontraba encendida, ella era la única despierta en la casa, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio un unas cuantas pilas de libros la rodeaban....

Ranma se levanto y salio de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua...mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que la luz del cuarto de Akane se encontraba encendida, asi que decidió ver que es lo que pasaba...Toco a la puerta

Akane se asusto un poco

- Quien es?-

- Soy yo Akane, Ranma-

- Pasa-

Ranma entro en el cuarto y se quedo viendo el montón de libros que estaban en el escritorio de Akane y en su cama

- Que haces?-

- El trabajo de Biología-

- Que no es para la próxima semana?-

- Si, pero quiero entregarlo pronto, esto cuenta mucho para que acepten mi beca en medicina-

- Ya veo-

- Y tu por que estas despierto?-

- Yo...-tardo un poco en contestar ya que aun se encontraba algo dormido- iba por un vaso de agua cuando vi la luz de tu cuarto prendida-

- Ya veo, entonces creo que hoy no te acusare de pervertido-

Dijo Akane con una sonrisa en su cara, Ranma intento responder pero al ver la sonrisa de su prometida solo pudo decir

- Como tu digas-

Los dos voltearon al ver el piso y se presento un breve periodo de silencio, el cual fue roto por Ranma

- Quieres....quieres que te acompañe-

Akane se puso algo roja al igual que Ranma

- Yo...-

Akane no sabia que decir

- Esta bien si no quieres yo...puedo irme-

Ranma iba de salida cuando Akane lo llamo

- Ranma...-

El volteo

- Quédate...-ella estaba sonrojada- por favor-

El le sonrió, se acerco a su cama, movió unas cuantos libros y se sentó recargándose en la pared.

Los minutos transcurrían con tranquilidad ambos conversaban de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando Ranma la ayudaba a buscar algunas cosas en los libros; a las pocas horas Ranma fue vencido por el sueño, Akane se dio cuenta, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a el

- Ranma...Ranma....-

El sencillamente no respondía, se le quedo viendo un momento, le acaricio la mejilla y prosiguió a quitarle los libros que tenia encima y los demás que se encontraban en la cama, cogio una de las mantas que se encontraban en el armario y lo tapo, después de esto intento seguir con su trabajo, pero las horas de sueño acumuladas le hicieron desistir de su idea, se fijo que Ranma estuviera realmente dormido y se puso la pijama, abrió el otro lado de la manta y se acostó a un lado de Ranma dándole la espalda, entonces sintió como era rodeada por los brazos de Ranma, Akane quedo en shock

- Que bueno que decidiste acostarte-

Le susurro Ranma al oído y acercándola mas a su cuerpo

- Buenas noches Akane-

Cerro un poco mas el abrazo y le dio un beso en el cabello, Akane se sentía en el cielo, desconcertada y a la vez cansada, lo único que pudo decir fue

- Buenas noches Ranma-

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos

fin del Flash Back

Akane hecho un ultimo vistazo al departamento, su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos, y eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba, tomo su abrigo y salio de ese lugar....

[A unas cuadras del departamento]

- Muy bien Ranma, es hora de que nos separemos-

- Pero y...-

Niki no lo dejo terminar

- No te preocupes, toma aquí esta la dirección de Hiro, ya hable con el y dijo que no había problema, asi que te quedaras con el hasta el concierto, yo tengo que volver al departamento o si no Akane me va a matar, aquí entre nos, la deje haciendo un trabajo en el que se supone tenia que ayudarla ajajajajajajajajaja....-

- Dios....¬¬-

En ese momento la vista de Ranma se quedo fija ene l frente como si buscara a alguien

- Que pasa Ranma?-

- Era ella...-

- Quien?-

- Akane...-

- Por ahí...-

Se alejo e intento seguirla, su corazón latía muy aprisa, no podía esperar para verla, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, abrazarla, besarla...pero algo lo detuvo

- A donde crees que vas conejo Blas-

- Akane...-

- No, Niki-

- Pero yo...-

- Nada que, acaso quieres arruinar las cosas, si la ves en este momento no lograras nada, solo te gritara y te dirá que te marches, espera asta mañana y ya veras como cambian las cosas-

- Esta bien...-

Dijo con resignación, pero aun asi la buscaba con la mirada

***

Akane caminaba con la mirada perdida por las calles de la ciudad, su mente...su mente no se encontraba con ella, estaba con el, lo mismo que su corazón, lo que ella no sabia es que no están tan lejos como cree.

A lo lejos alguien la observa en su mirada se observa el dolor, tristeza y desesperación de su corazón al no poder estar con ella...

Ella siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que llego a un parque que le recordaba al que se encontraba cerca de su casa en su natal Nerima, se sentó en una banca y siguió pensando

= Por que Ranma...por que no puedo olvidarte, sacarte de aquí adentro, de seguro tu ya me olvidaste y estas con una de tus novias...= en sus ojos se apreciaban las marcas del llanto

Su mirada estaba perdida al frente y fue en ese momento cuando lo vio, ahí parado al lado de un árbol, justo enfrente de ella...pudo darse cuenta de la tristeza en la mirada de Ranma...los dos intentaron un acerca miento, pero fueron interrumpidos, ella vio como sus labios le decían algo...

***

Ranma había caminado un buen rato por el mismo camino que había seguido Akane pero no lograba encontrarla, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba Niki diciendo le como hacer las cosas, era una idea loca, pero tenia que darle su merito, posiblemente funcionaria, y por el otro solo quería dejarse llevar por sus instintos y lo que sus sentimientos le marcaban, pero...esa idea fue rápidamente desechada, sabia que no era bueno con las palabras y menos a la hora de expresar lo que sentía, eso ya lo había comprobado muchas veces, era por eso que se encontraba en este predicamento

Camino un poco mas llego a un parque, este le recordó el de Nerima, lo observo detenidamente y se recargo sobre un árbol cuando como por arte de magia todos sus ruegos y suplicas fueron respondidos, ahí estaba ella, justo enfrente de el sentada en una banca, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, sus ojos se veían tristes, los observo detenidamente cuanto tiempo había soñado con volver a ver esos hermosos ojos que lo habían enamorado lentamente, pero había algo diferente aparte de la tristeza reflejada en ellos, estaban rojos, hinchados por el llanto, asi de rápido como se dio cuenta quiso correr a su lado y abrazarla, consolarla y decirle cuanto la quería...pero no solo terminaría arruinando las cosas, entonces todo cambio...

Ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se había levantado de la banca y caminado unos cuantos pasos acortando la distancia entre los dos...el hizo lo mismo....

A unos metros de que sus sufrimiento acabara una turba de gente paso entre los dos en lo que parecía una especie de maratón...

Sus corazones se vieron rotos otra vez, pero el no podía dejarlo asi tenia que decirlo, era algo que ya no podía guardar mas ese secreto en su interior

- Te amo- dijo el pero ante el ruido de la competencia ella no lo escucho

***

La turba había pasado y el sol se metía en el horizonte, Akane volteo a todos lados en busca de Ranma, pero no estaba en ningún lado, estaba confundida no sabia si todo lo que paso fue realidad o solo uno de los tantos sueños que tenia, no sabia pero lo que había soñado no se comparaba con lo que creyó haber visto. Si todo había sido realidad, el había viajado desde Nerima para decirle que la amaba, pero entonces por que desapareci

= Te amo = era lo que había visto decir a Ranma asía solo unos instantes, su corazón latió rápidamente y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo

Con un paso lento pero decidido, Akane camino por el parque, siguiendo el mismo camino que había usado para llegar a ese lugar, ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar

A lo lejos un chico de mirada triste, vigilaba sus paso, asegurándose de que no le pasara nada de regreso a su casa

- Hoy que te vuelvo a ver...no quiero volverte a perder-

Decía Ranma mientras veía como Akane entraba a su casa, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre las sombras de la noche

Continuara.........

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Dios este capitulo me ha quedado muy corto, demasiado corto diría yo ¬¬ pero en fin....

Creo que me quedo algo waff...SUCK(sonido de golpe en la cabeza de Shakka_)...¬¬ todos tus fics son waff que esperabas_...ajajajajajajajajaja

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy....

Criticas y comentarios ya saben como encontrarme

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com

PD..los comentarios en cursiva son de la vocecita en mi cabeza( a.k.a. Niki Mitsu)


	4. Noche de tontos pidiendo perdon

**Noche de Tontos Pidiendo Perdón**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

Es viernes, todos los alumnos de Todai se preparan para irse de party, todos hablaban de que tenían preparado para en la noche....

- Akane que vas a hacer hoy en la noche?- pregunto Niki

- Mmmmmm...no se, tal vez, terminar el trabajo que dejaste incompleto...-

- ajajajajajaja...ejem...no te preocupes ya lo termine y lo entregue, asi que como ya no tienes nada que hacer, que te parece si vas con nosotros a la noche de tontos en el Histeria, sabes que siempre necesitamos una vocalista extra ^_^-

- No se...-

- Anda Akane no te la puedes pasar todo el tiempo estudiando, tienes que despejarte, además quien sabe tal vez hoy puede ser tu dia de suerte y un chico alto y apuesto te diga que te ama(¬¬ ahora por culpa de ella se va a arruinar mi fic)-

- A que te refieres-

- No nada es solo un decir, una nunca sabe- decía con cara de yo soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa

- Esta bien iré- dijo con cara de resignación

- Que bien!!!!! Ahora que te convencí me voy, los chicos me esperan para el ensayo general, esta noche va a ver magia en el lugar!!!! Adiós!!!-

- OK, te veo en...-

Niki había desaparecido

- Adiós?....-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hiro

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh....me doy esto es imposible...una cosa es escribir las canciones, pero otra es aprender a tocar un instrumento en dos días...Niki esta loca!!!- Decía Ranma un tanto histérico

- Ya somos dos los que pensamos lo mismo, pero no te des por vencido, Akane es la mejor amiga de Niki y ella ya no quiere verla sufrir mas, al mismo tiempo yo ya no quiero ver sufrir mas a Niki por Akane, el no poderla ayudar la molesta y la lastima asi que acepte la loca idea de Niki de traerte y hacerte participar en el concierto, asi que manos a la obra y hay que seguir con las clases-

- Esta bien...- dijo Ranma con cara de resignación

Las notas musicales empezaron a correr por toda la habitación, estas notas empezaron a tomar ritmo pero...

- YA LLEGUE!!!!!!!!!!!-

Las notas dejaron de llenar la habitación

- Como van con eso chicos-(sonó a mala traducción de película americana)

- No muy bien- contesto Ranma

- El tiene razón, ya se esta desesperando, si no hubieras llegado me hubiera dado con la guitarra en la cabeza- decía Hiro

- Ya veo- Niki hizo una pausa- No te preocupes Ranma, lo bueno es que aun tenemos el plan B-

Hiro interrumpió a Niki

- Puedes venir un momento Niki- 

- OK, ahorita volvemos Ranma-

Ambos salieron de la habitación

- Niki cual es el plan B?- pregunto Hiro algo enojado

Ella trato de evadirlo

- Contesta!!!-

- Bueno el plan B.....es...es.....saber cual es el plan C? - contesto ella mientras se hacia chiquita, Hiro comenzó con un tic que extrañamente había surgido cuando conoció a Niki

- No tienes un plan!!!!-

- No es eso- decía Niki mientras se hacia mas chiquita

- Entonces que es!!!!-

- El plan sale según la situación-

- Y cual es la situación!!!!- la cabeza de Hiro estaba a punto de estallar

Niki vio el reloj de Hiro

- Tengo un plan, ven vamos a mi casa-

- Pero....-

- Querías un plan B, no? Asi que te voy a dar tu plan B- (O_o¿?)

Niki tomo de la mano a Hiro y salio corriendo del lugar

- Hey a donde van!!!!!- grito Ranma

- A mi casa!!! No te preocupes, en un rato regresamos!!!!!-

- Sigue practicandoooooooo!!!!- fue lo ultimo que dijo Hiro

***

Las horas han pasado y el inicio del concierto se acerca, los últimos toques se están dando para dejar todo listo, solo hay un problema, Niki y Hiro aun no aparecen y Ranma se esta desesperando, comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la caza de Hiro sin saber que hacer, su desesperación iba en aumento cuando llego su salvación

- YA REGRESAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- fue lo único que se escucho por la casa, Ranma corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito

- Donde estaban!!!!!-

- Calma Ranma, hemos traído tu salvación-

- A si, y que es?- dijo viendo la caja que estaba en la mesa del comedor

Niki abrió la caja y de esta saco un traje negro, una camisa gris de seda, asi como una corbata del mismo color y material, un reloj y unos zapatos

- Esto es lo que me ayudara?- pregunto, mientras veía extrañado a Niki y Hiro

- A mi no me veas, fue idea de ella- contesto Hiro

- Tu pontelo y ya veras por que lo digo-

Ranma tomo las cosas, dio la vuelta y

- A donde crees que vas?- pregunto Niki

- A cambiarme?- contesto Ranma

- Tu no vas a ningún lado, cambiate aquí-

- QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron Ranma y Hiro al mismo tiempo

- Pe...pe...pero que te has creído!!!!!- decía Ranma algo histérico, Hiro estaba sin habla

- No es lo que tu crees tonto!!!!!!-

- Entonces que!!!!!-

- Tengo que realizar unos ajustes técnicos-

- Ni que fuera una maquina-

- Casi-

- No te preocupes, cerrare los ojos mientras te cambias-

- Esta bien-

Ranma comenzó a cambiarse y se dio cuenta de que el traje le quedaba grande

- Niki, esto me queda algo grande-

- Ya veo...-

- ...no era lo que quería escuchar-

- No te preocupes Ranma, ponte el reloj-

- Para que quiero yo un reloj-

- Para saber la hora?- Dijo Hiro( se que es un chiste medio manfleis, pero no pude evitarlo)

- ¬¬....-

- Como te iba diciendo, no es solo un reloj, pontelo-

- Esta bien-

Al momento que Ranma termino de ponerse el reloj, Niki presiono uno de los botones que este contenía y el traje se ajusto como por arte de magia

- Que es esto!!!!-

- Es "el Traje"* un invento de la loca de mi hermana, creí que era otra de sus locuras pero veo que funciono- dijo Niki algo sorprendida

- Y como funciona?-

- Muy simple Ranma, se maneja por medio del reloj-

- Como?-

- Vez estos botones?-

- Si-

- Los presionas y aparece esta pantalla, escoges la opción de varios instrumentos, después seleccionas los instrumentos que deseas tocar, que en este caso son el piano y la guitarra, entendido-

- Si-

- Entonces es hora de que te termines de arreglar- Dijo Hiro

- Que falta? Ya esta la corbata, zapatos, todo.-

- Si que falta?- pregunto Niki

- Es simple, Akane no va querer ver al viejo Ranma, asi que vamos a presentarle a un nuevo Ranma-

- Y como vamos a hacer eso?-

- Si como?-

- Si mal no recuerdo, Akane dijo que un tal Ryoga le corto el cabello, y que ese mismo dia se dio cuenta de que tal vez podía suceder algo entre ustedes, resumiendo todo, ella cambio con ese corte-

- Que quieres decir Hiro?-

- Algo simple Ranma, cor-ta-te-el-ca-be-llo –

- QUE DICES!!!!-

- La quieres, no-

- Si-

- Entonces el cortarte el cabello, le daría a entender que sacrificaste todo por ella, que dejaste atrás todo; las prometidas, los pleitos, todo-

- Tienes razón-

Ranma tomo unas tijeras y se paro frente al espejo

- Es hora de tener una nueva vida-

Sin pensarlo dos veces corto la trenza que durante tanto tiempo había estado con el

[Al mismo tiempo con Akane]

- Te extraño Ranma-

Continuara............

* eso del "traje" lo saque de una de las ultimas películas de jackie chan (ohh salve al grandioso jackie chan, dios todo poderoso de las artes marciales(¿?))

Al fin lo termine, si, después de tanto tiempo he terminado este capitulo!!!!!!!!

La verdad es que si me tarde bastante, pero en fin.....

Antes de concluir quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones para los próximos capítulos

1.- El próximo capitulo se llamara preludio o tal ves intro (aun no lo decido) en este capitulo leerán en acción a la banda de Niki y a Akane cantando(aun no decido que canciones)

2.- Después de ese capitulo los demás se llamaran (tentativamente) tracks ya que serán una canción y también llevara el nombre de la canción

3.- Los tracks se suponen que son canciones escritas por Ranma, aquí Ranma dará un porque de cada canción o sea una pequeña historia, la cual se narrara con flash back y también tendrá partes del presente, o sea el concierto


	5. Intro

**Intro**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

La banda se encuentra arriba del escenario, revisando por ultima ves los instrumentos antes de que el show comience, Akane se encontraba con ellos, vocalizando, ya que hacia rato que no cantaba; mientras tanto Niki, Hiro y Ranma se encontraban en uno de los cuartos detrás del backstage dando los últimos toques para la presentación de Ranma.

- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer; ¿verdad Ranma?- pregunto Niki

- Si no te preocupes-

- Bueno, nosotros te dejamos, por que ya es hora de que la banda comience su numero- dijo Hiro

- Akane...va a...cantar?- decía Ranma al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver su nerviosismo

- Si- contesto Niki- ¿Quieres verla?- agrego

- Yo.....-

- Vamos, conozco un lugar perfecto donde podrás verla y no se dará cuenta- lo animo Hiro

- Esta bien-

- Mientras tu acomodas a Ranma, yo me voy por que Akane ya debe de estar histérica- decía Niki mientras salía del pequeño cuarto- los veo al rato

- esta bien- contestaron al mismo tiempo

- vamos Ranma-

- Si-

***

Akane se encontraba en el centro del escenario probando el sonido de del los micrófonos, mientras que era atentamente observada desde la parte superior de la entrada del local.

- Ranma-

- Dime Hiro?-

- Si amas tanto a Akane como dices que lo haces por que la dejaste ir?-

- Por cobarde, no tuve el valor para enfrentar mis miedos y decirle lo que sentía-

- Espero que lo logres-

- Lo mismo espero yo-

- Creo que es mejor que vuelva, ya va a comenzar el espectáculo-

- Te veo al rato-

- Si-

En ese momento se dio la tercera llamada para dar comienzo con el show

***

Las luces de colores comienzan a iluminar el escenario...los gritos aumentan...una voz se oye al ritmo de la música

_It's over and done_

_(Esta__ hecho y acabado)_

_but__ the heartache lives on inside_

_(pero la corazonada vive en nuestro interior)_

_And who's the one you're clinging to_

_(Y quien es la que se pega a tu cuerpo para)_

_instead__ of me tonight?_

_(Alejarte de mi esta noche?)_

Ranma la observaba detenidamente desde su lugar, estaba embelesado, ciertamente cuando la conoció, supo que era la chica mas hermosa que el hubiera visto, pero ahora, después de estos años, su belleza se había incrementado, ya no era la niña a la que llamaba marimacho o fea, ahora era toda una mujer que le robaría el sueño a cualquiera, pero había una diferencia entre el y los demás; a el le había quitado el sueño desde que la conoció hace ya mas de 4 años

_In the words of a broken heart_

_(En las palabras de un corazón roto)_

_It's just emotion that's taken me over_

_(Es solo esta emoción que me hace caer)_

_Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul_

_(Atrapada en la pena, perdida en mi alma)_

_But if you don't come back_

_(Pero si tu no regresas)_

_Come home to me, darling_

_(Ven a casa conmigo, querido)_

_Dont you know there's nobody left in this world_

_(Tu no sabes que no hay nadie en este mundo)_

_to__ hold me tight_

_(que me abrace tan fuerte)_

_Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

_(No hay nadie en este mundo para dar un beso de buenas noches)_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_(Buenas noches, buenas noches)_

Akane miraba al publico que se había reunido esa noche en el histeria, entre el publico podía ver que había algunos compañeros de su facultad y amigos de otras partes, pero por alguna extraña razón al estar cantando esa canción no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona que ha amado por tantos años y que no esta con ella...

"Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Ranma, si que eres testarudo, aunque no estés aquí sigues lastimando con tu recuerdo"

Ranma pudo observar la cara de dolor de Akane, en ese momento solo quiso correr y abrasarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y no dejarla ir nunca, pero sabia que si lo hacia arruinaría las cosas y de paso Niki lo mataría

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_

_(Y donde estas ahora, ahora que  te necesito?)_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_

_(Lagrimas en mi almohada donde quiera que vallas)_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_

_(Me lloraría un rió para llegar al frente de tu océano)_

_You never see me fall apart_

_(Tu nunca me veras caer)_

Ranma no dejaba de mirarla, algo dentro de si le decía que esa canción iba dirigida a el de algún modo, cada palabra que decía tenia algo de cierto...

_I'm there at your side,_

_(Estoy aquí a tu lado)_

_I'm part of all the things you are_

_(Soy parte de todas las cosas que tu eres)_

_But you've got a part of someone else_

_(Pero tu eres parte de algún otro)_

_You've got to find your shining star_

_(Tienes que encontrar tu estrella brillante)_

...Pero como decirle que para el solo existía ella desde el primer momento en que la vio, sabia que le había fallado muchas veces pero para eso se encontraba en ese lugar, para comenzar a enmendar sus errores, sabia que seria difícil, pero por ella es capas de dar su vida a cambio de que ella sea feliz

Akane seguía mirando alrededor, como siempre que cantaba en ese lugar, el motivo, simple, esperaba que Ranma apareciera entre la gente para pedirle que regresara a casa con el, pero como ella misma siempre se dice:

" Deja de soñar Akane sabes que el no va a aparecer por mas que lo desees, si quisiera estar contigo no te hubiera dejado ir, entiendelo de una vez!"

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_

_(Y donde estas ahora, ahora que  te necesito?)_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_

_(Lagrimas en mi almohada donde quiera que vallas)_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_

_(Me lloraría un rió para llegar al frente de tu océano)_

_You never see me fall apart_

_(Tu nunca me veras caer)_

Aparto la mirada de la multitud y una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla rápidamente, como huyendo de la mirada de los espectadores, menos de uno...

"Esta llorando..."

La música termino y todo mundo aplaude...

- Ranma es hora-

- Si- 

El hecho un ultimo vistazo al escenario, ella sonreía aun cuando el creyó verla llorar

Ella levanto su mirada y lo vio; como aquella noche en el parque sus miradas se cruzaron, cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió el ya no estaba

" Deja de soñar Akane!!!"

Ahora es el momento de que el verdadero espectáculo comience

Continuara...

Por fin termine este capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La verdad es que si me tarde, pero helo aquí, la razón del retardo es que no encontraba una canción adecuada para este Cáp. Y cuando ya me había dado por vencida y me disponía a terminarlo con la canción de "Rules" de Shakira, me acorde que tenia esta canción en mi archivo personal, asi que se me hizo perfecta y si que lo es, eso de 

"Y quien es la que se pega a tu cuerpo para alejarte de mi esta noche?"

es una pedrada muy directa para Ranma, jajajajajajajaja

Para los que nos estén al tanto otra de las razones de los retrasos de los cap. Nuevos es que su servidora ha estado algo enferma, motivo por el cual no me dejan acercarme mucho a la computadora, ya saben lo que dicen "quédate en la cama!!!!" "tienes que guardar reposo" etc. y es peor cuando tu mama es doctora, pero en fin( eso no se vale!!!!!! Me quitan la razón de mi existir!!!!!! Mi cuerpo necesita los rayos UV que emite el monitor para su supervivencia!!!!!!!!) no le hagan caso a mi subconsciente ^-^` aja jajá.

Bueno creo que aquí termino espero sus reviews

atte.

Shakka

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com


	6. Track 1: Entra en mi vida

**Track 1:**

**Entra en mi vida**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**(Letra y musica: Sin Bandera)**

**[...] recuerdos**

**"..." pensamientos**

**-...- dialogo**

_bcsdubvuh_**cancion**

La gente esperaba expectante quien seria el primer tonto de la noche en subir al escenario a cantar; mientras tanto detrás del escenario...

- Creo que por hoy ya termine aquí Niki, sera mejor que regrese a casa-

- Que! No, Claro que no, tu te quedaras y escucharas todo el concierto-

- Que acaso alguien va a cantar para mi o que?-

- Yo...este...-

- Que me estas escondiendo Niki-

- Yo nada, soy tu mejor amiga crees que seria capas de esconderte algo?-

- Sin comentarios-

- ¬¬ que poco confias en mi-

- Entonces para que quieres que me quede-

- Por una simple y sencilla razon....-

- Y bien...-

- Que?-

- Cual es esa razon?-

- Ah si, que te la pasas metida en la casa, no sales mas que para ir a la escuela, necesitas distraerte-

- Esta bien me quedare-

- Que bien, hay una mesa sola justo enfrente del escenario-

- Que!-

- Lo siento es la unica libre-

- Esta bien, pero no se por que no confio en ti-

- ajajajajajajajajajajaja-

Akane le dedico una cara de "que te pasa" y se fue, en ese momento entraron Hiro y Ranma

- Ya estan listos chicos!-

- Si- dijo Ranma un tanto nervioso

Todos ya se encontraban en sus lugares, solo se daba la ultima revisión a los instrumentos, mientras tanto haya afuera el publico los esperaba

Las luces se apagaron y el sonido del un piano junto con una armoniosa voz comensaron a inundar el lugar, las tenues luces iluminaban a Ranma casi por completo, lo único que no se veía era si cara

_Buenas noches_

_Mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica mas_

_Después de 5 minutos_

_Ya eras alguien especial_

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_Algo dentro se encendi_

[Quieres que seamos amigas?]

_En tus ojos se hacia tarde_

_Y me olvidaba del reloj_

[ Si ]

[Por que no vamos al Dojo?...]

El podía ver su cara, pero aparentemente ella no podía ver su rostro, la media luz que inundaba el lugar lo hacia imposible, todo mundo murmuraba hacerca del chico que se encontraba arriba del escenario

_Estos días a tu lado_

_Me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo determinado_

_Para comenzar a amar_

[Estas bien?]

[Si, muchas gracias Ranma...]

[Solo se ve a un chico y una chica sentados en la orilla de una fuente comiendo hamburguesas]]

_Siento algo tan profundo_

_Que no tiene explicación_

_No hay razón ni lógica_

_En mi corazón_

_Entra en mi vida_

[el sentado en la cama de ella, platicando, riendo]

_Te abro la puerta_

[los dos practicando en el dojo]

_Se que en tus brazos_

[una caida de una edificio en construccion, uno aferrado al cuerpo del otro]

_Ya no habrá noches desiertas_

[los dos abrazados sobre una montaña de arena]

_Entra en mi vida_

_Yo te lo ruego_

[la chica le sonrie]

_Te comencé por extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte_

[El chico sentado en una esquina de su cuarto, solo alumbrado por la luna, su brazo apoyado en su rodilla y su mano entre su cabello, una lagrima cae al suelo y recarga su cabeza en la pared]

_Buenas noches_

_mucho__ gusto_

_ya__ no existe nadie mas_

Las luces dejaron de cubrir el rostro de Ranma, la miraba fijamente, realmente se veía hermosa, pero ella aun no lo reconocia.

_después__ de este tiempo juntos_

_no__ puedo volver a atrás_

Akane lo observo intrigada, ¿por que ese chico la miraba asi?

_tu__ me hablaste me tocaste_

_y__ te volviste mi ilusión_

- Ranma...-

_quiero__ que seas dueña de mi corazón_

_Entra en mis horas_

_Sálvame ahora_

_Abre tus brazos_

_Fuerte y déjame entrar_

A Akane se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al saber que era Ranma el que estaba parado justo en ese escenario, cantando para ella.

_Te comencé por extrañar_

Ranma bajo del escenario y se acerco a ella

"Por que haces esto Ranma"

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

Ranma se sentó a un lado de ella y le entrego una flor

La musica dejo de sonar, Ranma y Akane se miraban fijamente a los ojos, en sus miradas se ve reflejado el amor que se tienen, pero ninguno puede pronunciar palabra alguna...

Todo el salon se encuentra en silencio, todos los miran hasta que salen de su asombro y empiezan los aplausos y suspiros por parte de las chicas que se encuentran en el lugar.

La admosfera que se había creado entre los dos se vio rota ante el escandalo armado, akane desvio su mirada de la de Ranma y puso la flor en la mesa, el miro hacia el piso, apreto los puños y después subio al escenario...para que?... para intentarlo una vez mas....

Ranma la miraba desde arriba del escenario, ella solo miraba a un lado, una de sus manos cubria su boca

"Esta llorando?" penso Ranma

Solto el micrófono e intento bajar del escenario una vez mas, Niki lo detubo y le indico que no lo hiciera moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

"Recuerda lo bien Ranma lo haces por que la amas"

El entendio el mensaje, tomo el micrófono y lo coloco en el pie

- Buenas Noches-

Continuara.....

Vaya por fin termine este capitulo, ya se me hacia que dejaba inconcluso este fic, pero nooooo, yo no soy de esas que hacen algo y después lo dejan todo arrumbado(bueno a menos que sea la limpiesa de mi oficina entiendase mi cuarto la cual comparto con mi sis Cerezo Astorya y el toby, pero eso es otra historiaeso me sono a comercial -U) Como les iba diciendo batalle para terminar este capitulo, primero me bloquie al tercer renglón, después la cancion que escogi en un principio no me gusto, le cambie de nombre tres veces, etc. pero por fin ya esta terminado, aunque creo que le hace falta algo, si alguno de ustedes sabe que por favor comuníquenmelo, últimamente ando mas distraída de lo normal(eso de tener un perro deprimido no ayuda mucho). Bueno creo que es todo por el momento asi que me despido, bye

Atte.

shakka


	7. Track 2: Nadie mas que tu

**Track 2:**

**Nadie mas que tu**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**(Interprete: Ricky Martin)**

**[...] recuerdos**

**"..." pensamientos**

**-...- dialogo**

_bcsdubvuh_**canción**

- Buenas noches-

Las voces que llenaban el local se callaron al escuchar la fuerte voz que emanaba desde arriba del escenario.

- Mi nombre es...Ranma...Ranma Saotome...y estoy aquí por que mi amiga Niki Mitsu...- justo en ese momento Akane vio a Niki con cara de pocos amigos- me dijo que esta era la mejor forma de pedir perdón...aunque creo que me quería ver haciendo el ridículo...- Ranma comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y aflojo un poco el nudo de la corbata- pedirle perdón a la persona que mas me importa en este mundo, como me dijo Niki, esta es la noche de los tontos pidiendo perdón y lo admito he sido un tonto todo este tiempo-

Todos lo miraban expectante, unos querían saber el nombre de la chica, otros ya lo sabían, pero el hecho es que tenia que decirlo, Akane tenia que saber que estaba ahí expresamente por ella y no solo por un deber que cumplir

- Primero que nada Akane- Volteo a verla con una mirada que rogaba por que volteara a verlo -quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí por que tu padre o mi padre me hayan obligado, de seguro creen que escape o que estoy en las montañas, estoy aquí bajo mi propia voluntad, por que quiero y te quiero- esto ultimo lo dijo mas rojo que un tomate

- Ya déjate de tantas palabrerías y canta- dijo Niki detrás de el

- creo que tienes razón- contesto un Ranma un poco menos rojo- solo quiero comentar que esta canción, asi como la anterior las escribí en una de mis tantas noches de desvelo pensando en ti, desde que no estas a mi lado...-

Los tambores comenzaron asonar levemente igual que la voz de Ranma

_No hace falta nada mas_

_Fue tan suficiente verlo en tu mirada_

_Clara como cristal_

[Akane le entrego un Ramo de Rosas a Ranma

-Ten...para que se las des a tu mama-

- Gracias-

sus manos se rozaron y su mirada se quedo clavada en la del otro]

_Me enseñaste a ver la luz_

_Cuando dentro de mi alma se apagaba_

_Mis ganas de continuar_

[ Ranma se encontraba practicando junto al pequeño lago los pasos que la anciana Cologne le acababa de enseñar, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba hacer correctamente y menos con esos pesados metales que rodeaban su cuerpo, Akane apareció frente a el

- Que haces Akane?-

- Vengo a Ayudarte-

- Estas loca o que?-

dijo mientras veía como Akane le prendía fuego a los trapos que rodeaban sus manos

- Akane espera!-

Pero ella no hacia caso, justo en ese momento la ropa de Akane se prendi

- Ahhhhhh! Me quemo!-

ella salto al lago(el cual no era profundo)

- Si serás tonta, vez por que te dije que no-

Ella no respondía

- Estas bien Akane?-

- Yo lo siento mucho Ranma, yo solo quería ayudarte a que recuperaras tus fuerzas-

Ranma se quito la camisa y se la puso a Akane, abrazándola un poco

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ese viejo decrepito no me vencerá-

ella sonrió]

_Como si me conocieras de otra vida_

_Vas antecediendo todos mis instintos_

_Sin medida_

Ranma miraba a Akane, a la vez que recordaba los sucesos que lo habían llevado a escribir la canción; Akane no lo miraba, ella solo se limitaba a ver hacia a un lado; Ranma no sabia que hacer, sentía que su corazón se volvía a partir en pedazos, su voz canto con mas fuerza

_Coro:_

_Nadie mas que tu_

Ella volteo a verlo

_Sabe adivinar a donde voy_

[Ranma se encuentra en el tejado viendo las estrellas cuando aparece Akane con una charola que contiene te y pan al vapor]

_Nadie pudo descubrir_

_Lo que yo realmente soy_

[Podemos ver escenas de las otras tres prometidas de Ranma persiguiéndolo a todas horas, por otra parte se ven imágenes de una Ranma muy entusiasmado platicando sobre técnicas de combate y a Akane escuchándolo felizmente]

_Nadie mas que tu_

_Ha sembrado paz en mi interior_

[Ranma se encuentra en Neko-Ken y ataca a todos, en eso llega Akane y lo calma, el cuerpo de Ranma se va relajando hasta quedarse dormido]

_Hizo renacer mi fe_

_Para ver mas all_

_Del sol_

_Cuando amanece y tu no estas_

_Toda mi energía fluye diferente_

_Sin ti nada es igual_

[ Ranma acaba de despertar, en su cara se pueden apreciar las huellas que han dejado las noches de constante insomnio, se levanta pesadamente para bajar a desayunar, todos lo miran con cara de preocupación, apenas come para después ir a entrenar]

_Mis secretos se rebelan en tus brazos_

_Y Mis días se reducen a tu espacio_

_voy cayendo poco a poco_

_Por que..._

Akane no deja de mirarlo y el hace lo mismo, ella puede sentir el dolor que el esta sintiendo, ya que es el mismo que ella siente al estar separada de el, abraza la rosa contra su pecho y aspira su aroma, había soñado tanto con volver a verlo y ahora que esta enfrente de el no sabe que hacer, por que siempre le pasaba lo mismo, porque en el peor de los momentos nuca sabia que hacer, porque?, acaso era su destino, o es que kamisama no quería que estuvieran juntos, que debía hacer? Como debía reaccionar ante la forma de actuar de Ranma, debía creerle o debería olvidarlo y continuar con su vida, cada uno por su lado...no eso no, ya bastante había sufrido con este tiempo separados, no se podía imaginar la vida sin el, pero entonces por que su mente estaba llena de dudas.

La canción termino y Akane aun seguía en la misma posición, sumida en sus pensamientos, Ranma no sabia que sentir o que pensar, tal vez Akane ya se había olvidado de el y la carta solo había sido una mala broma por parte de Niki, tenia la esperanza de estar equivocado...

- Bien chicos es momento de que el tonto pidiendo perdón tome un receso, asi que la banda tocara unos instantes- dijo Niki por el micrófono

Ranma se fue al Backstage(o tras bastidores) y ahí estaba ella

- A...Akane....que bueno que estas aquí, tenemos que hablar- dijo Ranma con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

Ella lo miro a los ojos y por un momento parecía que se perdería en su mirada pero algo se lo impidi

- Lo siento Ranma ahora no puedo-

ese brillo en sus ojos desapareci

- Por que?-

- Por...por que tengo que salir a cantar, estoy con la banda- ella bajo la mirada y avanzo tratando de evitarlo

- Akane espera!-

Ella se detuvo quedando los dos de espaldas

- No Ranma, ya espere mucho tiempo-

- Por favor Akane, ya no soporto esta situación-

Niki los observaba de lejos

= Si no hago algo estos dos solo se provocaran mas sufrimiento, tienen que hablar =

Akane iba a salir al escenario cuando Niki apareci

- Akane este turno lo canto yo-

- Pero...-

- No importa ya me lo pagaras luego-

Akane no entendió a que se refería pero Ranma si capto el mensaje

- Bueno ya que no voy a cantar será mejor que me valla de aquí-

Una vez mas Akane reanudo la marcha

- Akane espera!-

- No Ranma-

El no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, ella se fue dejándolo solo una vez mas....

Continuara...

Por fin termine este capitulo!!!!!!!!!

Creí que no lo iba a terminar, pero aquí esta, la verdad fue difícil terminarlo ya que con este maldito collarín que traigo puesto y el mugre calor que hace no facilita las cosas....

Pero no importa, bueno un poco pero no mucho...

Solo una cosa mas, mando saludos a todos mis amigos que he hecho en ff.net, si se molestan por que no publico los reviews es por que se me olvida(de hecho los de los caps. anteriores no los he puesto por que perdí el archivo donde los tenia(ajajajajajajajaja u) y cuando reviso la pagina se me olvida sacarlos otra ves(¬¬)

Bueno ahora si me despido

atte.

Shakka

_"__Si no puedes mirar_

_Deja que tu corazón sienta_

_Y tu mente lo vera"_


	8. Fin de la noche de tontos pidiendo perdo...

**Fin de la **

**"Noche de Tontos Pidiendo Perdón"**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

Ranma no pudo detenerla, solo vio como se alejaba por las obscuras calles de la ciudad, lentamente regreso caminando al club donde se encontraban tocando Hiro y Niki

La banda se encontraba tocando, Niki y Hiro vieron la expresión de Ranma cuando entro desde la calle, un poco mas y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, en ese momento se pudieron imaginar como se sentía Akane; como si la vida se le estuviera escapando de las manos Ranma caminaba lentamente, desganado y sin fuerzas, la canción termino y ambos chicos bajaron del escenario y fueron  donde se encontraba Ranma

- Ranma que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Niki preocupada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el chico

- Nada, eso fue lo que paso-

- No te entiendo?- su preocupación aumentaba al igual que la de Hiro

- Intente hablar con ella, pero ella grito, me desespere y grite, después hice lo mismo que antes...yo...la insulte..., me golpeo, y después se fue, ya no quiso escucharme-

- Pero dinos que fue lo que le dijiste para que empezara a gritar?- pregunto Hiro

- Lo que paso fue que...

Flash Back

Akane salio corriendo del Histeria, no quería estar cerca de Ranma, las lagrimas corrían sin parar a través de su cara, el la seguía de cerca

- Akane espera!!!-

- Déjame sola Ranma!!-

El la alcanzo y la tomo por el brazo, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo

- Suéltame!!!- forcejeaba ella

- No! primero vamos a hablar!- le decía el

- Me lastimas!!- el la soltó inmediatamente

- Yo...lo siento-

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

- Akane! Por favor espera- el intentaba detenerla

- Que quieres?-

- Solo quiero hablar contigo-

- Pues yo no-

- Por favor Akane, solo un momento-

Ella se detuvo

- Esta bien, habla- parecía algo molesta

- Akane yo...yo te amo...- al oír esas palabras Akane sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, pero no quería dejarse llevar por esas palabras-...quiero que regreses a mi lado...- era una orden o que pensaba Akane-...quiero estar contigo...- Akane se salio de sus casillas

- Con que derecho vienes a decirme que regrese contigo, quien te crees que eres!!!!!-

- Akane yo...-

- Y no me digas que me amas, por que si asi fuera, no me hubieras engañado con todas tus otras prometidas!!!!-

Ranma comenzaba a desesperarse

- Yo nuca te he engañado!-

- AJA SI COMO NO, Y SI DE VERDAD ME AMAS PUDISTE HAVER IMPEDIDO QUE ME FUERA!!!-

- LO INTENTE!!! El dia que te fuiste-

- PUDISTE VENIR A BUSCARME!!!!!- las lagrimas salían nuevamente de los ojos de Akane

-...- Ranma no respondi

- Vez como realmente no me amas!!!! Mejor me voy, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo-

Le dio la espalda he intento irse, pero Ranma la volvió a tomar por el brazo y la giro de nuevo

- TU NO VAS A NINGÚN LADO, TU TE VAZ CONMIGO AHORA MISMO!!!!-

Akane forcejeaba

- QUIEN TE CREES!!!-

- SOY TU PROMETIDO, ESO SOY Y TU REGRESAS COMIGO!!!!!-

- IDIOTA!!!- Akane se soltó del agarre de Ranma y le dio una bofetada- ALEJATE DE MI!! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA, ME ENTIENDES, NUNCA!!!!!-Ranma estaba en shock debido a la bofetada- LARGATE DE AQUÍ Y REGRESA CON TUS OTRAS PROMETIDAS!!!!-

Akane se alejo del lugar desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche, mientras tanto Ranma se quedo parado en medio de la calle, con el corazón roto y un vació en su interior.

Fin del Flash Back

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- le dijo Hiro algo molesto

- No solo la insultaste con tus palabras sino que la trataste como un objeto...-decía Niki- yo también te hubiera golpeado-

- Ya por favor, se muy bien lo que hice y estoy arrepentido-

- Que bueno que lo estas, ahora solo hay que hacer que Akane quiera volver verte y puedas hablar con ella-

- Niki...-decía Ranma con la voz algo quebrada- ya no sigas con eso, para nosotros ya no hay futuro, la forma en que la trata fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella no me va a perdonar nunca-

- Como puedes decir eso, tu la amas-

- Si, la amo mas que a mi vida, pero la conozco y se que esto nuca me lo va a perdonar-

- No Ranma!-

- Que dices Niki?-

- Nadie la conoce mejor que yo y ella también te ama mas que a su vida y esto la ha de estar matando, tienes que seguir insistiendo, no puedes rendirte asi de fácil-

- Ella tiene razón Ranma, Akane te ama- decía Hiro

- Además no solo se trataba de que cantaras y ella por si sola se te iba a lanar a los brazos a decirte cuanto te ama, no Ranma, tu también tienes que insistir, buscarla y mostrarle lo que sientes por ella-

- Tu que dices Hiro?- preguntaba Ranma algo dudoso

- Por primera vez en mi vida estoy deacuerdo con ella-

La casa estaba a oscuras y silenciosa, lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el azote de una puerta; Akane callo sobre su cama tapándose la cara con su almohada.

- Por que Ranma? por que viniste, yo estaba muy bien sin ti...o eso era lo que pensaba-

Akane comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas fluían mientras el dolor y el cansancio la sumían en un profundo sueño.

La calle estaba oscura y solo era alumbrada en una esquina por un pequeño farol que se encontraba pegado a una de las paredes de las casas, un chico caminaba lentamente con la cabeza baja y un saco en una de sus manos, llevaba varias horas en ese estado, triste y deambulando por las oscuras calles de ese distrito.

Han pasado las horas y la amiga de ambas a llegado a la casa en busca de ella, la única luz encendida era la de el cuarto de ella, lentamente camino hasta la puerta y toco...no hubo una respuesta, toco una vez mas...se escucho un ruido desde el interior de la recamara, la puerta se abrió, iba a pronunciar palabra cuando una mano se estrello en su mejilla izquierda

- Akane...yo...- ella comprendió a que se debió la bofetada, pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como su amiga se tiraba a sus brazos llorando desconsolada

- Porque Niki? Por que tubo que aparecer?- preguntaba entre sollozos

- Ven Akane vallamos abajo a tomar un café para que te calmes- ella asinti

Mientras tanto afuera, se encontraba un chico parado frente a la puerta de la casa, pensando en si debía tocar o no el timbre...

Continuara.....

Ya termine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se que me tarde pero les pido mil disculpas, pero no se preocupen, como siempre digo tratare de actualizar pronto, por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Aquí termina los sonfics, se supone que este iba a ser el intermedio pero mi imaginación dio un vuelco y se me ocurrieron otras cosas, asi que me deje llevar.

Me despido no sin antes agradecerles por todos sus reviews y por darse el tiempo de leer mis historias...

Bueno ahora si digo adiós

Atte

Shakka

PD. Mando muchos saludos a mis amigos del ff.net: WQFC, Kei-Kugodgi, Jade Saotome Kusanagi(es asi no?) Alondra, Ale-chan y a todos los que leen mis fics

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Es tan facil romper un corazon Parte 1

**Es tan fácil romper un corazón**

**Parte 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

Acaba de amanecer, las personas de la cuadra ya se encuentran limpiando sus banquetas o recogiendo el periódico...

La puerta azul de la casa de color blanco se abrió, una chica con cabellos negros y lentes salía a recoger el periódico topándose con un joven mas o menos de su edad dormido a un lado de su puerta únicamente cobijado por el saco del traje que tenia puesto

Creo que ya captaste el mensaje Ranma

La chica procedió a despertar al inesperado guardián de su puerta

- Ranma despierta-

El chico ni se inmutaba

- Vaya es verdad lo que dice Akane, duerme como un tronco...Ranma despierta!!!-

El chico despertó dando un salto volteando a ver quien lo había despertado

- Niki!-

- Si soy yo, dime que hacías dormido en la puerta, anoche hizo frió-

- Si lo sentí...yo vine a buscar a Akane...pero no me atreví a tocar-

- Que bueno que no lo hiciste por que no te hubiera escuchado-

- eso fue lo que pensé-

- Ven, pasa-

- Si-

El sol brillaba en lo alto entrando por la ventana de su cuarto, ella lo noto cuando la luz comenzó a despertarla intento no tomarlo encuesta pero no lo logro, ya estaba despierta, hubiera deseado no despertar, ahora pensaba en el

Será verdad todo lo que dijiste Ranma?

Justo en ese momento en la planta baja, un chico trataba de ingerir sus alimentos mientras platicaba con su recién conocida amiga...

- Dime Niki, ¿Cómo estaba anoche?¿Hablaste con ella?-

- mmmm si, hable con ella, esta un poco triste ya que se siente confundida y no sabe que pensar-

- Que mas puedo hacer...la amo, quiero estar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo sufro al ver su actitud hacia mi, parece como si hubiera alguien mas...¿Hay alguien mas Niki?-

- Nop-

- Segura?-

-Si, y ya deja de preguntar eso, que no viene al caso, pero una cosa si te digo, vas a tener que hacer algo mas que eso para volverla a conquistar, ya te dije, con cantarle no se va a tirar a tus brazos-

- No importa haré lo que sea con tal de poder estar a su lado-

- Esa actitud si me gusta...y por cierto como quedo el desayuno? Akane me enseño a hacerlo-

- Con razón- dijo en voz baja

- Que dijiste?!!- Niki se exalto un poco

- yo? Nada- dijo con cara de yo no fui

-mmmm....OK, entonces como quedo?-

- .....mmmmm bien...creo -.-U-

- Que bien!, por que ya te tienes que ir, no creo que sea buena idea que Akane te encuentre aquí-

- Tienes razón, nos vemos luego-

Y así se fue saltando por la ventana...justo en ese momento una chica de cabellos negro azulado iba bajando por las escaleras

-Buenos días Niki-

-Buenos días Akane, como amaneciste?-

-Bien, creo-

- Que bueno, el desayuno esta hecho, aquí tienes, come -

-Gracias...he...de quien es este plato?-

- ah...es...mío, si mío, es que ya desayune!!!! maldición ahora no podré comer

- y este café? Tu no tomas café-

- ah??? También es mío, hoy se me antojo el café U ajajajajaja-

Niki tomo el café entre sus manos y le dio un gran trago

- - qu...que bueno me quedo((voy a matar a Ranma)QUIERO MI QUIK DE FRESA!!!!)-

Akane la miraba un poco extraña

- Oye Niki que te parece si vamos al centro comercial-

- Akane estas enferma???????- decía Niki mientras revisaba si no tenia fiebre

- Por que lo dices??-

- Es que tu no vas al centro comercial a menos que yo te arrastre-

- ¬¬ lo se, es solo que necesito distraerme un poco-

-OK-

Akane terminaba de comer mientras Niki limpiaba recogía las cosas y pensaba

Tengo hambre, mugre Ranma!!! Que acaso nunca le enseñaron que cuando se acaba de comer tienes que recoger tu plato!!!!

Ya en el centro comercial Akane y Niki se encontraban en una fuente de sodas después de haber pasado por varias tiendas

- Niki creí que habías desayunado?- pregunto una sorprendida Akane mientras miraba la velocidad con la que comía su amiga

- eh...si, lo que pasa es que me dio hambre otra vez ajajajajajaja U-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de ah

- Dime Hiro, que harías si quisieras que una chica te hiciera caso?-

-he?...Este...yo...No se, no se me ocurre nada...ya que yo no tengo ese tipo de problemas!!!- Hiro estaba un poco rojo

- y que me dices de Niki he?- Hiro se puso un poco mas rojo

-No me digas que no te gusta???-

- Pues....No es tu asunto, además el que esta en problemas eres tu no??? Así que de lo que deberíamos estar hablando es de cómo vas a hacerle para que Akane te crea!!!!- El rojo de la cara de Hiro ya se había extendido hasta sus orejas, Ranma solo se reía de el.

-Ayyyy!!!!! eso es algo que no se (suspirando) y por eso necesito que tu me ayudes....

De pronto una voz salida de no se donde los interrumpe.

-Ja!!!! es como pedirle peras al olmo... este hombre sabe tanto de chicas como Akane de cocina.. jajajajajajajaja- era Niki

-Y tu que haces aquí????- contesta un poco exasperado Hiro.

-Yo???... nada solo vengo a tenderle la mano amiga a un pobre infeliz necesitado...-

-No tenias que ser tan explicita Niki- u.uU dijo Ranma

-Y a todo esto como le hiciste para alejarte de Akane sin que ella se diera cuenta????- pregunta Hiro.

-Akane esta aquí????? O.o en donde????- pregunto Ranma

-OOOOO solo le dije que iba al baño, lo que pasa es que como esta un poquito deprimida se le ocurrió venir al centro comercial para distraerse un poquito y pues uno que es buena amiga pues, ejem, no la puedo dejar abajo así que la acompañe, pero no me puedo tardar porque si no va a creer que me fui por la coladera-

-Aja -,-U- dijeron ambos hombres

Niki los miro con ojos de pistolita

- Y digan par de intelectuales, ya pensaron en algo?-

- No, aun no- dijo Ranma con la cabeza baja

- De ti no me sorprende, después de todo esperaste mas de tres años para decirle lo que sentías- le dijo la chica en forma de reproche- Y tu greñas necias?- Hiro la miro

- Pues, yo estaba pensando que...-

- Niki donde estas?!!!- era Akane

- Upss, bye chicos me buscan- decía mientras se alejaba- Los veo por la tarde en casa de Hiro y piensen en algo-

Los dos chicos solo miraban algo asombrados a su amiga

- Podría estar mas loca de lo que ya esta?-

- Creeme que si Ranma-

Rato después en sepa que tienda

Akane y Niki veían las camisetas, bueno por lo menos Niki, ya que Akane se encontraba pensando en la inmortalidad de cangrejo

- Que te parece esta Akane?- le decía Niki a su amiga mientras le mostraba una camiseta que decía "TODAI UNI**BEER**SITY"

- Mande?-

- Que te pasa Akane?-

- Y todavía preguntas que me pasa?-

- I don't understand-

- Como que no entiendes si tu eres la culpable!!- Akane comenzaba a perder los estribos

- A...Akane, clámate, ven vamos afuera- Niki se la llevo a una de las bancas que estaban fuera de la tienda

ya en la banca

- Que te sucede Akane?-

- Ranma...- fue lo único que dijo

- Que tiene Ranma?-

Akane ya no aguanto mas

- Por que tuvo que aparecerse?- decía con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

- Bueno, será por que el...- no la dejo continuar

- Yo estaba bien sin el-

- Yo cre...-

- Por que Niki? Por que?-

- Será por...-

- Que acaso no se pudo quedar en Nerima con alguna de sus noviecitas?-

- De hech...-

- Será que le gusta molestarme-

- Yo...- Akane termino de sacar de sus casillas a Niki

- A veces quisiera que...-

- Ya párale a tu tren- Akane se quedo sorprendida- de seguro te has mordido la lengua varias veces- Akane solo pestañeaba- en primera Ranma se apareció por que te ama y ya no puede estar sin ti; dos, tu no estabas bien sin el, a cada rato piensas en el, por si no te has dado cuenta tus cuadernos dicen Ranma por todos lados, le compras fotos de el a tu hermana lo cual considero patético y para colmo tienes una tasa que dice su nombre... que es todavía mas patético- mientras podía verse como crecía el aura azul de Akane- y no me vengas con tu mazo, que ya me duele la cabeza con anticipación- dios a veces uno tiene que ser duro con estos niños

- Ya la...- iba a decir Akane ya sin el aura de batalla

- Y no me vengas con que la tiraste por que se que la tienes guardada en uno de los cajones de tu armario; tres, a el no le gusta burlarse de ti y cuatro el no tiene ninguna novia, bueno solo tu-

- Yo no...-

- Tu shhh... deberías aprender de Ranma, dejo su orgullo atrás, se corto el pelo, esta en la universidad, acepto que te amaba en publico, todo por ti y tu ni siquiera lo pelas(malagradecida)- Akane tenia la vista baja- deberías darle una oportunidad, se que anoche se porto mal contigo...-

- Como sabes eso????-

- Ah...Hiro me lo dijo, si fue Hiro, pero eso no viene al caso, solo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad- fiu casi la riego

- Y como es eso de que esta en la universidad??-

- Pues si, aun que no lo creas Ranma esta en la universidad, y es de los mejores alumnos de su escuela-

- Que esta estudiando?- pregunto Akane sorprendida

- Derecho-

- Derecho???- Akane no creía lo que escuchaba

- Si, y tal vez no me creas pero es de los primeros lugares de su clase- Akane solo miraba a Niki- no me mires así, te estoy diciendo la verdad!!-

-No puedo creerlo…- ella seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba

- Pues no se porque, siempre has dicho que Ranma aprende muy rápido-

- bueno…eso es verdad-

-Vez, entonces por que no me crees???-

- Bueno, es que creí que Ranma solo dedicaría su vida a las artes marciales-

- Creo que ya no será así-

Niki y Akane seguían platicando acerca de los últimos acontecimientos de la vida de Ranma, cuando un chica se les acerco

- Hey Niki!!!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!!-

Niki volteo

- Aiko!!!! Hello, hace rato que no te veía!!!-

Las amigas se abrazaron emocionadas

- Sienta te un rato para hablar-

- Esta bien-

- Aiko, ella es..kana- Akane se quedo con cara de what?- Kana ella es aiko-

ambas se saludaron

- Kana ella es de la escuela de donde es el chico que te conté…Ranma- Aiko la volteo a ver

- A si que ya te contaron del "Soltero empedernido"-

- Soltero empedernido?- pregunto Akane

- O!! que acaso no te contó Niki?-

- N…no mucho-

- A Ranma se le conoce como el soltero empedernido, muchas chicas han querido salir con el, pero el siempre se niega-

- Se niega?- pregunto Akane

- Si, nadie entiende por que, unos dicen que esta enamorado de una chica, creo que se llama Akane, pero ella se fue a estudiar, de hecho creo que esta en la misma universidad que ustedes-

- Dime Aiko, que fue lo que paso con esas tres locas que me dijiste que siempre lo perseguían?- Niki vio con cara de maldad a Akane

- hablas de la china, la cocinera y la loca del leotardo?..ella dejaron de molestarlo un día que el les grito que amaba a esa tal Akane y que siempre iba a hacerlo-

- En serio- Niki sonó medio hipócrita

- Si, la verdad, parece que la ama demasiado-Aiko suspiro- como me gustaría un novio así-

Akane se levanto de la mesa y salio corriendo del lugar

- Que le paso a tu amiga Niki?-

- ah?...- Niki no sabia que decir-…este…se le olvido recoger a su hermanito…si…eso-

- Ah…bueno-

-si…era eso-

El silencio se cimbro entre las dos(aplicar efecto de chamizo rodante con corriente de aire)

Unas horas después

Hiro y Ranma se encontraban platicando a las afueras donde vivía Hiro

- Ya te decidiste que vas a hacer?-

- No- la mirada de Ranma se encontraba perdida en el infinito

- Ranma te sientes bien?-

- …-

- Ranma?- este no respondía, se levanto, tomo su chamarra y camino hacia la calle

- A donde vas Ranma?-

- Tengo que hablar con Akane-

- Creo que al fin entendiste que eso debiste hacer desde un principio-

- Ya cállate Hiro- dijo una voz

ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

- Niki!!-

- Si la misma que viste y calza-

- ¬¬ de donde saliste?- pregunto Hiro

- ¬¬ Que te importa-

- Eres rara-

- Lo se, pero yo se que me quieres- Hiro se sonrojo y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Ranma no entendía nada, Niki rompió el contacto visual

- Así que vas a ver a Akane- pregunto ella

- Eh…ah…si…-

- Muy bien, entonces ten esto-

Le entrego unas llaves

- Que es esto?-

- ¬¬ son las llaves de la casa-

- Y para que las quiero?-

- TONTO!!!!!- Niki estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero San Hiro de los Tontos que pierden a las Novias, la detuvo(ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja )

- Es para que la esperes si no esta en la casa- le explicaba Hiro

- Esta bien-

- Hora vete Ranma, yo tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con alguien- decía mientras miraba a Niki

Ranma salio corriendo con dirección a la casa de Akane, en ese momento Niki se soltó del agarre de Hiro

- Pedaso de…quien te crees para…-Hiro no la dejo terminar, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, Niki se separo de el

- Que te has creído…-

- Ya cállate-

Hiro la tomo entre sus manos la cara de Niki y la beso nuevamente, ella intento alejarse, pero Hiro la rodeo con sus brazos impidiendo que se apartara, Niki dejo de resistirse correspondiendo al beso, para depuse rodear el cuello de el con sus brazos…

Minutos después en casa de Akane

Alguien tocaba la puerta sin cesar

- Ya voy, Ya voy-

Tomo la perilla abriendo la puerta

- Ran…-

Mal se dio cuenta de quien se trataba cuando Ranma ya la tenia entre sus brazos y la besaba

Continuara….

Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Por fin la actualización de este fic después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ajajajajajajajajajajajaja mucho en verdad, como sabrán se supone que estoy retirada por el momento, ya que ando con problemas en la school, pero creo que no puedo contra mi impulso de escritora, aun que la vero-chan me intenta ayudar no puedo, de hecho termine este hace unos 10 minutos y ya lo estoy publicando, he de aclarar que este capitulo no lo escribí yo sola, me ayudo mi gran amiga, hermanita y padawan: Lord Shakka mini me

( los que han visto austin powers, saben a que me refiero con "mini me")

bueno me despido por el momento ya que tengo tarea que hacer…

momento se me olvidaban los reviews, así que aquí van

Sandy0329: si, continuare con el fic y gracias por tu opinión

Galadriel Malfoy: No fue mi intención hacerte llorar, y sobre lo de Akane, sufrirán un rato mas

Maria T: jajajaajjajaajjajajajaja Creeme el final ni yo lo se

Marifer: aquí esta la continuación

Jazmin: que bueno que volviste a leer fic, y mejor si fue uno de los míos, por lo de dejarte picada creo que lo he vuelto a hacer, espero que no te enojes ya que tardare un poco en actualizar


End file.
